


call / llamada. (english-spanish.)

by meowtsukkimeow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Shame, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, just kei being a softie bc he is, missing each other, they are cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowtsukkimeow/pseuds/meowtsukkimeow
Summary: Kageyama se va por cinco días... Tsukishima lo extraña al primero.Kageyama leaves for five days... Tsukishima misses him from the first one.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! this is a two part version. the second chapter is the same story but in English. Hope u enjoy! <3

– Voy a tener que ir a Wakayama. Tengo un campamento de práctica allá. – el pelo de kageyama se movía al lado izquierdo por el ángulo del secador de cabello, mostrando su figura apoyada en el marco de la puerta del baño. El más alto lo miró asintiendo desde la otra esquina del departamento mientras sacaba un sartén y empezaba a cocinar.

– ¿Cuántos días te quedarás? – no era la primera vez que el más bajo se iba a quedar a otros lugares, pero Tsukishima estaba acostumbrado a que el menor le pidiera su compañía a provincias cercanas.

– Son cinco días, otros equipos también van a venir. me voy el lunes. – Tsukishima hizo el cálculo mental, hoy era sábado y se iba en dos días. Debía ayudar a Tobio a ordenar sus cosas. – Lamento que no puedas ir, pero explicitaron que no podría haber ningún acompañante y que tendríamos poco tiempo libre, es un intensivo.

– está bien, no voy a morir sin verte por unos pocos días. – el pelinegro asintió y entró de nuevo al baño, de fondo se escuchaban sus refunfuñeos porque su cabello no estaba ordenado y el aceite caliente comenzando a reaccionar en la sartén.

***  
Tsukishima estaba muriendo.

Ahí, un día miércoles tirado en el sillón con quince grados y un día nublado no podía hacer nada más que pensar en su novio.

En sus risita pequeñas, en sus balbuceos dormido y sus ojos pegados de recién despierto.

lo extrañaba, lo extrañaba mucho. Miró su celular, ya eran las 9:00 de la noche, se supone que ya debían haber terminado, ¿No? Tsukishima se preguntó si sería buena idea llamarlo.

No. ¿O sí? El rubio no sabía expresarse muy bien así que no sabía que decir al llamar. Rara vez se llamaban. Antes de que pudiera pensarlo más su celular sonó y su mueca de disgusto se transformó en un rostro de sorpresa.

– ¿Hola? – el de lentes activó el altavoz y se acomodó mejor en el sillón, tapándose con la frazada y dejando que su cuerpo se relajara al escuchar la voz del pelinegro.

– Tobio. – las cuerdas vocales de kei arrastraron el nombre de su novio de una firme dulce y rasposa, un tono combinado con las ganas de abrazar al muchacho y el pensamiento lejano del mismo.

– Hotaru. – era su kanji mal leído pero no le importaba, kageyama le había dicho así pocas veces y pensaba apreciarlas. No, no le importaba, solo quería escuchar al menor.

– cuéntame de tu día... – no se le ocurría nada pero valía la pena decir cualquier cosa para seguir.

– Estuve practicando mucho, me pusieron de middle blocker y soy mucho mejor que tú. – una pequeña risita salió del más bajo. – Y conocí a mucha gente, es raro porque todos me saludaron como sí fueran cercanos a mí... Me siento fuera de lugar aunque las personas de aquí son bastante buenas. ¡Había uno del otro equipo que hizo un saque de techo! ¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos en preparatoria y ese tipo hizo ese saque? Quedamos todos con la boca abier...– y así, kageyama empezó a hablar fluidamente por unos veinte minutos, contando algunas de las cosas que le habían ocurrido durante esos días. – ¿Y tú, Kei? ¿Pudiste terminar los pendientes que tenías?

– Sí, acabé casi todo. ¿Cuánto falta para que vuelvas? Te extraño. – medio dormido le preguntó a su novio y agregó esas palabras. Salió de su ensimismamiento de inmediato y tomó el celular, acercándose al micrófono, gritando casi histérico. – ¡N-no dije eso! ¡No lo tomes enserio! 

– y así decías que no ibas a morir sin mí, Kei. – el alto se hizo bolita en el sillón y se mordió el labio, siendo consumido por la vergüenza. Escuchó al otro lado de la línea una inhalación de Tobio y...– Yo también te extraño, Hotaru.

La vergüenza los consumía a ambos de una manera rápida y mantenida. Se hizo silencio en la línea y ninguno quería hablar. Así que lo hicieron al mismo tiempo.

– Mañana me tengo que despertar temprano, quería saber si podría hablar contigo hasta que me duerma... Los chicos de aquí son ruidosos.

– ¿Podemos seguir hablando hasta dormirme? He tenido problemas estos días y debo terminar lo que me falta mañana...

Se escucharon risas y un suspiro de alivio.  
Ambos chicos se fueron a sus colchones respectivos, recostándose y colocando el teléfono a su lado.

– esto es raro... Es como dormir contigo pero sin ti. – el rubio se rió de si mismo.

– sí, es extraño... Pero traje uno de los peluches que me regalaste, así que no es tan extraño.

– ¿Qué pasa si alguien te ve con eso?

– sabrán que tengo un novio que ama los dinosaurios y no sabe cómo ser original en un aniversario.

– bien que te gustó el regalo. – una afirmación provino de los audífonos recién puestos de Kei.

– estoy abrazando a Trixy... No es lo mismo. Pero basta por hoy.

– Obviamente, mi espalda es más grande y más bonita. – Tsukishima también se dedicó a buscar la manta que le había regalado Tobio en su cumpleaños y se la colocó por la espalda encerrándose a si mismo para buscar calor.

– ¿Celoso de un peluche? 

– es probable.

Desde ese momento la conversación se cortó y lo último que escucho Kageyama fue un " enserio te extraño, Tobio. Mucho. "

Un balbuceo parecido a "yo también" repercutió en los oídos de Kei, haciéndolo sonreír y comenzar a dormir.

***

El sábado en la mañana Tsukishima se despertó con muchos besos en el rostro. Kageyama había regresado.


	2. call.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just an English version of the same fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi there! this is on English and Spanish, hope u enjoy it <3

"I will have to go to Wakayama. I have a practice camp there." Kageyama's hair moved to the left side by the angle of the hair dryer, showing his figure leaning against the bathroom door frame. The tallest one looked at him nodding from the other corner of the apartment as he pulled out a pan and started cooking the dinner.

"How many days will you be staying there?" It wasn't the first time the shorter one had stayed elsewhere, but Tsukishima was used to having the younger one ask for his company in nearby provinces.

"It's five days, other teams are coming too. I'm leaving on Monday." Tsukishima did the mental calculation, today was Saturday and she was leaving in two days. She was supposed to help Tobio sort out his things. "I'm sorry that you can't go, but they explained that there couldn't be any companions and that we would have little free time, it's an intensive."

"It's okay, I'm not going to die without seeing you for a few days." The black hairdresser nodded and went back into the bathroom, his grumbling could be heard in the background because his hair wasn't tidy, the hot oil starting to react in the pan.

***  
Tsukishima was dying.

There, on a Wednesday, lying on the couch with fifteen degrees and a cloudy day, he couldn't do anything but think about his boyfriend.

In his little chuckles, in his sleepy babbling, and in his newly awakened glued eyes.

He missed him, he missed him a lot. He looked at her cell phone, it was already 9:00 at night, they were supposed to be done for today, right? Tsukishima wondered if it would be a good idea to call him.

No. Or was it? The blond man couldn't express himself very well, so he didn't know what to say when he called. They rarely called each other. Before he could think about it any more his cell phone rang and his grimace of disgust turned into a face of surprise.

_"Hello?" _the one with the glasses activated the speaker and settled down better on the couch, covering himself with the blanket and letting his body relax to the voice of the black hair.__

___"Tobio." _Kei's vocal cords dragged her boyfriend's name from a sweet, raspy firm, a tone combined with the desire to embrace the boy and the distant thought of him.__ _ _

_____"Hotaru." _was her poorly read kanji but she didn't mind, Kageyama had told her so few times and she thought she would appreciate them. No, he didn't care, he just wanted to listen to the boy.__ _ _ _ _

_______"tell me about your day..." _He couldn't think of anything but it was worth saying anything to go on.__ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"I've been practicing a lot, they put me in middle blocker and I'm much better than you." _a little chuckle came from the bottom. _"And I met a lot of people, it's strange because they all greeted me as if they were close to me? I feel out of place even though the people here are pretty good. there was one from the other team who did a roof kick! Do you remember when we were in high school and that guy took that kick? We all got our mouths open..." _and so Kageyama started talking fluently for about twenty minutes, telling some of the things that had happened to him during those days. _"What about you, Kei? Were you able to finish the earrings you had?" ________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________"Yes, I finished almost everything. How long before you return? I miss you." _Half asleep she asked her boyfriend and added those words. She came out of her self-absorption immediately and took the cell phone, approaching the microphone, screaming almost hysterically. _"I-I didn't say that! Don't take it seriously!" ______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________"And so you said you weren't going to die without me, Kei." _The tall man made a ball on the couch and bit his lip, being consumed by shame. He heard on the other side of the line an inhalation from Tobio and... _"I miss you too, Hotaru." ______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________The shame consumed both of them in a quick and sustained manner. There was silence on the line and neither of you wanted to talk. So they did it at the same time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"Tomorrow I have to wake up early, I wanted to know if I could talk to you until I fall asleep... The kids here are noisy." ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________"Can we keep talking until I fall asleep? I've been having problems these days and I have to finish what I'm missing tomorrow..." ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________There was laughter and a sigh of relief.  
Both boys went to their respective mattresses, lying down and placing the phone next to them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________"This is weird... It's like sleeping with you but without you." _The blond man laughed at himself.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________"yes, it is strange... But I brought one of the stuffed animals you gave me, so it's not so strange." ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________"What if someone sees you with it?" ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________"They'll know I have a boyfriend who loves dinosaurs and doesn't know how to be original on an anniversary." ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________"you liked the gift." _one statement came from Kei's newly fitted hearing aids.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________"I'm hugging Trixy... It is not the same. But enough for today." ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________"Obviously, my back is bigger and prettier." _Tsukishima also went looking for the blanket Tobio had given her for her birthday and put it on her back, locking himself in for warmth.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________"Jealous of a teddy bear?" ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________"Probably." ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________From that moment on the conversation was cut short and the last thing Kageyama heard was a "I really miss you, Tobio. Very much. "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________A babble like "me too" echoed in Kei's ears, making him smile and begin to sleep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________***_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________On Saturday morning Tsukishima woke up with many kisses on her face. Kageyama had returned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
